As Long as You're Mine
by SlySlytherinPrincess86
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, and a certain Weasley have some interesting times at Hogwarts. Join them in their fast times as HogwartsPlease Read and Review i want to hear everyones commments
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE SURPRISE

AND

THE FIGHT

The teachers were all sitting there in the Great Hall awaiting the students to come in for dinner, when all the sudden they heard thundering feet. All the teachers knew at once that it meant the kids were on their way inside. Once all the students got inside and sat down Dumbledore got up to talk to the student body.

"Welcome students well I guess I won't hold off anymore and tell you my announcement. There will be a contest, for a girl and a boy to sing a duet together in front of the entire school. The winners of the contest will get to sing their song in front of everyone at the Valentine's Day Dance. Now as we originally planned the teachers were going to pair everyone up but alas not everybody will want to try out so you may choose your own partners, now onto the rules of the contest. First rule, the song must be a romantic song, Second it cannot not be written by someone other then the two partners, yes kids you must write it yourselves, and last but not least you have exactly one day before tryouts begin. Now that, that is out of the way let's eat shall we?"

As soon as Dumbledore finished talking all the girls were amazed that they got the chance to possibly sing in front of the student body, and most of the guys with girlfriend groaned with less enthused moans.

At the Slytherin table Pansy Parkinson was sitting there excited yet sad, she loved to sing and was often told she was a good singer, but she knew that none of her guy's friends would sing with her.

"Hey Pansy? Said Draco"

"What? She answered"

"Well me and Blaise both know you can sing really well, are you going to tryout?"

"No I don't think so I mean I have two good guy friends you and Blaise and no offence but you both don't exactly sound the best when you are singing and I doubt you guys would want too anyways."

"That's for damn sure I mean me and Draco love you like a sister but no enough to do that. Laughed Blaise"

"Thanks for that Blaise that's just what I wanted to hear, plus I doubt I could get up the nerve anyways I mean you two are the only ones that have ever heard me sing, everyone else would probably laugh at me."

"Well if they laughed at you Pans me and Blaise would just have to beat them up for you I mean nobody gets to laugh at you except us."

"Wow that makes me feel special, any who I think I am going to head up to bed I am kind of tired I will see you upstairs boys."

Pansy walked away to go upstairs but she didn't get very far before she fell victim to one of the Weasley twin's jokes. There she was walking and all the sudden the ground she was walking on turned into an instant ice patch, and she slid on her feet, and fell to the ground crashing into the wall. She looked around to make sure nobody was looking, when she heard snickering coming from behind a tapestry. She stood up right away with her wand out ready to curse somebody.

"Come out at once I demand you to I will curse you I swear it."

"Well, well Parkinson you have a temper on you; I mean pulling a wand on a student how dare you."

"Come out now who said that?"

Just as she finished her statement, none other than Fred and George Weasley came out from behind the tapestry.

"I should have known it would be you two, don't you guys ever grow up I mean come on now you are seventh years."

"Well Dear Parkinson it's better than being a stuck up snobby bitch like you." Said the twin on the right

"Oh yeah by the way I'm Fred the one who called you a bitch is George."

"I don't give a flying fuck which one of you said it, all I know is you two are the biggest most immature people I know."

At this statement George stepped forward and got in her face.

"We may be immature but at least we aren't part of the stuck up spoiled rich kids of Hogwarts."

"That's a riot Weasley you couldn't be a stuck up spoiled kid if you wanted too, your family can't afford it."

George got in her face even more and took his hands and slammed her up against the wall with a look of fury on his face.

"I swear to god Parkinson if you or any of your friends insult my family one more time you will pay dearly for it, do you understand me?"

"Oh I am so scared of you, what will I ever do, oh I know I will ask your brother's mud blood friend what mud bloods do to protect themselves."

"I warned you Parkinson, Hermione is family to me as well so now you will pay severely for that one."

He let go of her and stood back with his wand out and shouted a curse that turned her face into a pig's face.

"Well Fred don't you think it fits well on her face?"

"Well George I don't know what to tell you it does fit but I am hungry so I'll leave you two to your business."

With this he walked away, and as he was walking away he heard Pansy screaming as she looked into the mirror on the wall on saw her face. She fought back with a curse of her own that turned George's face into a rat's face. George looked at the mirror and saw his face and got mad at well, he was steaming mad and had to think of a curse to come back with. He couldn't really think of one so he took his wand down and pushed her into the wall really hard. She in return shoved him back even further, by this time the spells on their faces had worn off and now all that was there was burning hatred for one another.

"YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PUREBLOOD WIZARD YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS."

"WE MAY NOT HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY BUT AT LEAST MY PARENTS ARE STILL ABLE TO SEE ME WHEN THEY WANT TOO, UNLIKE YOUR PARENTS WHERE YOUR FATHER IS LOCKED UP IN AZKABAN, AND YOUR MOTHER IS A DRUNK."

"FUCK YOU WEASLEY YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY FAMILY.

I KNOW THAT YOU'RE FATHER WILL ROT TO DEATH IN PRISON WHILE HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER SLEEPS WITH HALF OF THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE."

"I DO NOT SLEEP WITH ANYONE, AND DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE."

"I MAY BE AN ASSHOLE BUT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING BITCH."

By this time people were leaving the Great Hall to go to their dorms. Draco and Blaise came out and heard screaming and turned to see Pansy push George into the wall and slap him. Which he in return pushed her harder causing her to fall down onto the ground. She got up right away and pulled her wand once more, and shouted. AVIS, at the call a flock of birds flew out of her wand and attacked him in the face, scratching him with the claws and pecking at him with their beaks. George fought them off and called another curse towards Pansy. RICTUSEMPRA and with that said Pansy started laughing uncontrollably and rolling around on the floor laughing even more. Draco took out his wand and took the curse off of her causing everyone to glare at him; for they were having fun watching the two of them fight. FURNUNCULUS, shouted Pansy as George broke out in boils all over his face, arms, hands, and his entire body. STINGARCTUS when he said this some people gasps because a slash across Pansy's face appeared and it was dripping blood slightly.

"Okay I have to stop this they are going to hurt each other really badly," said Hermione

"No Granger let them fight their own battles if they want to fight let them, and trust me from experience when Pansy is pissed you stay out of her way." Said Draco, with Blaise nodding his head in agreement. So she stepped back and decided to listen to them. TARANTALLEGRA shouted Pansy as George started to dance like an Italian man, his legs moving at a fast pace, Blaise laughed at this because of his Italian in him, he knew that one really well. This time Hermione flicked her wand at him and stopped his legs from moving, she got the same glare as Draco had. George took this chance to shout EXPELLIARMUS, Pansy's wand flew out of her hand into his, and then he shouted WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA and Pansy flew into the air hanging there. Just as she got into the air all the teachers came out and saw what was going on.

"Mr. Weasley stop this instant." Shouted Snape.

So he stopped and took the wand down causing Pansy to fall to the ground, when she landed she groaned in pain.

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, DO YOU EVEN HAVE A FUCKING BRAIN IN THE SMALL ASS HEAD OF YOURS?"

"I HAVE A BIGGER BRAIN THEN YOU WILL EVER HAVE YOU FUCKING BITCH."

"MR. WEASLEY, MISS PARKINSON THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU." Shouted Dumbledore as he walked over to the both of them.

"Students you will return to your rooms at once the fight is over go on now."

Every single student ran to their room having never seen Dumbledore this angry before.

"Both of you in my office now, Severus, Minerva please come with us."

The three adults started walking leaving George and Pansy to walk behind them.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

Then Pansy pushed him, and he pushed her back.

"WEASLEY, PARKINSON I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU ONCE I WILL NO TELL YOU AGAIN TO STOP FIGHTING."

They both looked at Dumbledore and said sorry. They kept walking and walked into the office with the teachers.

"I am highly disappointed in you two, Mr. Weasley you are a prefect as well as you are Miss Parkinson. Now tell me how this started."

"Well Sir, I was walking to my room and Weasley and his brother decided it would be funny to turn the ground into ice it caused me to slip and fall into the wall."

"Okay fine I will admit we did do that but she was the one who started badmouthing my family, and calling Hermione a mud blood, I had to defend my family and friends. So I called her a bitch and turned her face into a pig's face then she turned my face into a rat."

"Okay then who actually started with the curses?"

"She did Sir she shouted Avis at me and a bunch of bloody birds attacked me."

"Watch your language Weasley." Said Snape.

"Sorry Sir, but after she cursed me with that I put Rictusempra on her, and well it just continued from there."

"Well I know I have to punish both of you, first thing tomorrow morning you will both turn in your prefect badges, and you both are striped of your positions. Also for the rest of the year you two are no longer allowed to go to Hogsmeade, instead when everyone else is there you will help the house elves in the kitchen to clean, without wands. The last part of your punishment will be for the duet contest you both will work together every night and write a song together to tryout for."

"But Sir I don't want to tryout I mean sure I am sure some people do but I do not want to."

"I am not giving you a choice Mr. Weasley, Miss Parkinson do you both understand everything I have said?"

They sighed and answered yes.

"Okay you may both go to your dorms tonight and remember I want your badges on my desk by tomorrow morning, goodnight all."

George and Pansy walked out of the office in a worse mood then they were in before.

"Good job Weasley look what you did."

"What I did, you started it, and you just had to be a bitch about it.

Fuck you I am going to my room now so I can get away from the likes of you."

With that said they both walked off in opposite directions. When George got to his dorm there was people waiting for him in the common room to find out what had happened.

"Well George what did Dumbledore do?" Asked Ginny

"Well for starters me and Parkinson lost our Prefect positions, we lost all chances to go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year, and while you guys are all there we have to help the house elves clean the kitchens without wands, and the worst one of all, every night we have to meet up and write a bloody song for that stupid contest and perform in for the tryouts."

"Wow started Fred he really gave it to you hard didn't he I mean damn."

"Well what do you expect laughed Hermione you guys were out of control."

"Thanks Hermione I really needed to hear that well I am going to bed since I have to be up early to turn in my badge."

George started walking up the stairs to his bedroom, the whole time everyone could hear him mumbling to himself about Pansy being a bitch and hating her. By the time Pansy got to her dorm she was pissed all over again.

"Dude Pansy are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am okay Zambini, NO I AM NOT OKAY I AM FUCKING PISSED."

"Sorry Pans what did Dumbledore do to you guys?"

"Well we both have been striped of our prefect titles, no more Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year, and we have to clean the kitchens with the house elves while you guys are gone, and the worst one of all is we have to write a song together and tryout for the Valentine's Day Dance to sing it, we have to meet up every night until the tryouts start until it's done."

"Wow I am so sorry Pans, do you need a hug."

"No Draco thanks anyways I am going to go to bed, and forget this night ever happened."

As she was walking up the stairs, Blaise and Draco both heard her grumbling about Weasley and talking to herself about what a git he was.

At the same time Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Fred were thinking the same thing "they fancy each other".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

TURNING IN BADGES AND CLEANING THE KITCHEN

Pansy got up in the morning before everyone else and showered, and changed into her clothes before she headed downstairs to turn in her badge. At the same time George was doing the same thing. Then at the same time they arrived at Dumbledore's office, glaring at each other.

"Well Parkinson you still know this is all your fault, you just couldn't accept the fact that the ice patch was a joke."

"A joke is that what you call it I could have broken my neck you and you're idiot brother need to learn to grow up."

"Of course you would look at it in a negative way; I mean anyone else would have thought it was funny."

"Yeah maybe you and your friends but not me and my friends just watch you back Weasley do not piss me off again."

"You know Parkinson I am so scared of you I mean me at 6"1 and you at 5"5 what is the world could you do to me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, but you will never know."

They both glared at each other as they walked up the stairs into the headmaster's office.

"Well I see that last night didn't cure the disliking you two have for each other, if I hear of one more fight between you two, Mr. Weasley you will be suspended from the Quidditch Team for the rest of the year, and you Miss Parkinson will be taking off of the dance committee for the rest of the year."

The both mumbled sorry to the headmaster. At the same time they both took off their badges and reluctantly handed them over with frowns on their faces.

"I hope you will both learn you're lessons from this, now I am sure there is some of you're friends in the Great Hall having breakfast, I suggest you go in there and say goodbye because today is the Hogsmeade trip. You two will be in the kitchens helping the house elves clean up after breakfast, I bid you ado"

Both George and Pansy walked out of the office to go to the Great Hall and sit with their friends before they left.

"Well how did it go George?" asked Fred

"Well he added on another punishment because we were arguing while waiting to get into the office. If we fight one more time and he knows about it I am banned from Quidditch for the rest of the year and Parkinson is banned from the dance committee for the rest of the year.

Damn that sucks George you better not fuck up because we need you on the team."

"Thanks like I didn't already know that Harry I will try my hardest not to get pissed by her mere presence."

"That is all I ask I mean you and Fred are the best damn beaters out there so we kind of need you."

"Yeah well I am going to go for a walk before I have to head to the kitchen's to clean."

"Okay" everyone answered to him before he walked away, glaring at Pansy from across the room. Blaise and Draco laughed because at the same time Pansy was glaring at him and they noticed she was blushing a little bit as well.

Damn Pansy I guess Weasley is really getting to you, because you are blushing like mad and you only do that when you like somebody." laughed Blaise

"I do not like Weasley and I am not blushing dipshit I am flustered with him, I mean he is the most annoying boy I have ever met. Also Dumbledore added another punishment onto the other ones. If we get into another fight and he hears about it I am off the dance committee for the rest of the year and Weasley is banned from Quidditch for he rest of the year."

Oh please Pansy get into another fight with him so he can't play quidditch."

"NO I will not lose my position on the committee for your damn game, I cannot believe you even asked me that Draco, you know you could win if you would catch the damn snitch."

With that said Pansy stormed away pissed at Draco for asking her that, and for Blaise not sticking up for her. She decided to go for a walk to get away from everyone before they left for Hogsmeade she was upset she couldn't go because she had wanted to buy a new dress for the dance. As she was walking around the grounds she turned towards the lake and the big tree by it, and she saw Weasley sitting there.

"Weasley I have to talk to you about something."

"I have not one damn word to say to you Parkinson get away from me."

"Well I was going to say maybe we should call a truce and stop fighting so we don't lose Quidditch and the dance committee."

"You know what Parkinson, Dumbledore said he didn't want to know about anymore fights between us, well he isn't here at times we could still get into and he wouldn't know, so just don't piss me off when he is around."

"See that is exactly why you are so immature I try to be the adult here and stop the fighting but you just won't quit will you, god I swear you're less mature than Crabbe and Goyle."

"Do not compare me to those two idiots I am loads smarter than they are."

"Then do not act like them and grow up, well if you don't mind I will be going to the kitchens now to start the punishment you started."

"Take you're head out of your ass Parkinson, you are going to learn really fast in the next two years of you're life that you cannot get through it by being a bitch the whole time, the world doesn't work like that."

With that said he got up shoved past her and headed inside to go to the kitchens. Pansy followed behind him, secretly wiping two single tears from each of her eyes. She knew in her heart he was right she just didn't want to admit it to anyone. She knew she was a bitch, and she was that way because of her family if she didn't act like she did then she knew that the pain of her father's imprisonment and her mother's drinking problem would effect her more. They both got to the kitchens at about the same time. Inside there was the head house elf, Dobby.

"Hello children well I will get you started on choirs for the day, follow me please."

They both followed him looking around in disgust at how dirty the kitchen actually was. He took them into the back room where inside there had to be at least 300 dirty pans left over from breakfast that day.

"Well here at the dishes from this morning, the sink to clean them is over there in the corner, and towels to dry the dishes are over there as well, when you are done drying the dishes stack them up in the corner and put them away in the cabinets afterwards. Now I was instructed by Dumbledore to take both of you're wands so you couldn't use them, so hand them over."

Both George and Pansy handed them over with pained expressions on their faces they were going to be here all day. With that completed Dobby left the room and locked the door so they couldn't leave early.

"Well Weasley let's get started I don't want to be here with you longer than I have to be."

"Fine what do you want to do, wash, dry?"

"I do not care Weasley I just want to get this done, how bout you wash and I dry?"

"That's fine now let's get started because as much as I love you're company I have better things to do"

"As do I Weasley you aren't the only one with more important things to do"

They both walked over to the sink where the dishes were piled up at. George took the first plate and put it into the water and was scrubbing it so hard with frustration that it broke in the water. Pansy noticed and stayed quiet she had learned from the past 5 years when a Weasley is that pissed or frustrated you do not mess with them, she should of realized that last night.

"Weasley are you okay?"

"I'm fine don't talk to me okay I am not in the mood for you're shit today."

"Do you think I am in the mood for you're shit! I don't think so I am stuck here with you when I could be out buying the dress of my dreams for the dance."

"How do you know you would find the dress of you're dreams Parkinson who's to say you would even find it?"

"I know I would find it Weasley because I already tried it on and, I was suppose to go there today and pick it up, but because of you I cannot get my dress and now I have to wear something old."

"Couldn't one of your friends pick it up for you?"

"What friends you mean the girls in Slytherin HA they all hate me because I am best friends with the two hottest looking guys in Slytherin, and Draco and Blaise wouldn't go and get it for me I made them come with me once to get a dress and they freaked out, saying it was way too girly for them to be in there."

"Wow Draco girly I would have never thought that." Laughed George sarcastically

"Well he can be rather girly sometimes I mean he has more hair products then me and all the other girls in the house."

Pansy and George were laughing with each other at that one, when they both realized what they were doing they stopped and continued washing and drying dishes in silence.

About six or seven hours later they only had about twenty more dishes to go, and they were both trilled with that, because they had worked the past six or seven hours with nothing more than one word answers and grunts, one could assume they were talking in a different language. George was taking the empty bucket of water to the faucet on the other side of the room to refill the dish sink. As he was walking back to the sink he tripped on his shoe lace and the bucket threw up into the air landing right on Pansy's head.

"WEASLEY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

"I swear Parkinson I didn't do it on purpose I tripped on my shoe lace, I am sorry okay."

"Bullshit Weasley you did it on purpose."

"No I didn't okay I said I was sorry what more do you want?"

Pansy took the suds that were still left over from the last batch of dishes and threw them on George covering him head to toe in white soap suds.

"You know Weasley those defiantly fit you the right way."

"Damn you Parkinson I said I was sorry there was no reason to retaliate."

He ran over got the bucket and refilled it and threw it on her.

"Now this time it was on purpose, you know you look decent when your wet."

Pansy blushed at this statement before throwing a piece of pie in his face that was still on the counter. It landed on his face sliding down his entire shirt and his pants most of it hitting the floor but some of it got into his shoes. George looked around before he found some left over eggs from the morning throwing them onto her she was covered on every inch of her body with yellow eggs. She looked at him in rage, and grabbed the closest thing to her which was some oatmeal and threw it at him. They both just sat there afterwards looking at each other with hatred in their eyes, with a slight hint of amusement.

"You look ridicules Weasley."

"Take a look at yourself Parkinson."

At this point Dobby walked in and squeaked at the mess they had made.

"If you two do not get this clean within five minutes I will go tell Dumbledore you two got into another fight."

With that said he walked out slamming the door behind him, and locking it.

"Well good going Weasley you just had to throw the water on me didn't you?"

"I told you the first time was an accident, you just wouldn't accept it, but don't worry I can take care of this right away."

He took out a wand and with a flick of his wrist all the food and water they threw at each other was gone and the rest of the dishes were cleaned, dried, and put into the cabinets.

"How did you do that I mean I thought the elf took you're wand?"

"He did well he took one of the fake wands me and my brother invented and I kept the real one, it really does help when you are grounded and they take your wand away from you."

Just as he put his wand away Dumbledore and Dobby walked into the room, looking around at everything.

"Well I would say you two did an outstanding job cleaning in here, you may both return to you're dorms for a few hours to see you're friends before you meet in the Great Hall to work on you're song."

Both George and Pansy walked away towards each of their rooms, being mad all over again they both forgot that they had to write a song together. When George got into the room everyone was waiting to see how the punishment with Pansy went. After he told them everything that had happened, his brothers, his sister, Hermione, and Harry were rolling on the floor laughing at him. He just flicked them off and walked upstairs to shower before the next detention.

At the same time in the Slytherin house Pansy walked in to find Draco and Blaise sitting there.

"Hey Pans how did it go?" Asked Draco

"Yea Pansy how did it go, did you have fun with you're boyfriend?"

"Bloody hell Blaise Weasley is not my boyfriend he is just some guy I got into a fight with."

"Yea sure Pansy me and Draco both know you fancy him."

"No I do not, now if you two are done laughing at me would you like to hear what happened or not?"

They both answered yes, and with that she told them everything that had happened, after she was done she looked at Draco and Blaise who were turning red in the face trying not to laugh at her.

"Okay fucktards go ahead and laugh before you pass out from trying to hide it from me."

When she said this they just busted out laughing as hard as they could, rolling on the floor just like the Gryffindors were doing at that very minute.

"Well if you guys are done I am going to go shower and get ready for my detention with Weasley again."

Okay Pansy go get all pretty for him.

I will kill you Blaise for the last time I do not like him.

With that said she stormed up stairs to get a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

WRITING A SONG, SINGING A SONG

FALLING IN LOVE

PRICELESS

Pansy was walking down to the Great Hall when she overheard someone talking and they mentioned her name, so she was curious and she went to the wall and listened closer.

"Fred I do not care what you say he likes her."

"No Ginny he doesn't I mean come on she is a Slytherin and he is in Gryffindor they are not meant to be a pair."

"I don't care what people say he likes her Fred and you know George he never gets crushes on girls they always get them on him, I know he likes her."

"How do you know that he likes her?"

"I know because remember in 1st year when he liked Angelina and he would curse her things and pick on her all the time and look what happened with that they dated for a year."

"So that doesn't mean anything, well fine okay you are right he may like her but who is to say that she even likes him the same way?"

"Well I have an inside source that says she does."

"Who is it Ginny, and why are you talking to someone in Slytherin anyways?"

"Well first off I am allowed to talk to anybody I want too, jackass, and second the person is one of her closest friends none other than Draco Malfoy."

"Bloody hell Ginny do you know what Ron, and Harry would do to you if they found out?"

"Who cares they will find out anyways because I am going to the Valentine's day dance with him, and Hermione is going with Blaise Zambini."

"Well then I guess things are changing around here, I am so confused I thought we were suppose to hate all of them?"

"We were when we were younger but now we are older and more mature, well some of us are I mean, well come on let's go."

"Where are we going Ginny I want to go back to the common room.

I will tell you in a few minutes come on Fred."

With that said they walked away leaving Pansy there thinking, about what she just heard and also what she just heard about her two best friends, and two of their supposed enemies. She made a note in her mind to talk to her two friends after her detention with that out of the way she walked into the Great Hall to find George already sitting there, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she walked towards him.

"Bout time you showed up Parkinson I was about to send out of search party for you."

" How sweet of you Weasley I didn't know you care like that but don't worry I am okay."

"Well um. Well I mean I wasn't really going to send out a search party I mean I knew you were probably okay, well um. Let's just get started okay?"

"Whatever you say Weasley, do you have any ideas yet?"

"Not a damn one I mean I can't think of anything I mean I am decent at school, and pranks but trying to get me to write something romantic isn't my best subject."

" Well I have an idea we should write like song, we are together or something so it comes out in the lyrics and the song should be about how nobody thinks a Slytherin and a Gryffindor should be together."

"That sounds like a good idea, um do you want to sing first or do you want me too?"

Well I guess I should sing the first part of the song, then you should sing, and then we should come together for the third part of the song."

" Hey Parkinson are you nervous about singing in front of everyone if we were to win?"

" Yes Weasley I am I mean only Draco and Blaise have heard me sing before, by the way where are we going to practice for the song I don't want anyone hearing it until we tryout for it."

"Well I know this room that were in is empty for the rest of the night."

"Okay I guess we can practice in here, well let's get started on writing the song how do you think it should start?"

" I don't know maybe something to do with kissing, or holding, and we should make the first two lines really pop."

I agree with you on that because the first couple of lines should start off with fierce."

"The word you just said we should add that in the word fierce."

"Oh I got an idea."

She took the quill and some parchment and started to write, George thought she looked so cute sitting there concentrating so hard. Then she looked up into his eyes for a minute, stormy cloudy blue eyes, meeting sparkling vibrant green eyes. They both looked away after a minute both trying to hide the blush that was forming on their faces. In the corner of the room Fred, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise were watching being invisible from the potion Fred and George made. All five of them knew that the two of them had some chemistry forming between the two of them. The two Slytherins were worried about their friend getting hurt, Fred, Ginny, and Hermione were thinking the same thing, they didn't want George to get hurt. They stopped thinking about it so much and started watching the two students working on their song.

"Weasley tell me what you think about this okay?"

" Alright run it past me."

She started to sing it softly.

" Kiss me to fiercely, hold me to tight, I need help believing you're with me tonight"

Wow Parkinson that was really good, and you have a really nice voice."

"Thanks, well hey I was thinking since we are pretty much in detention with each other for the rest of the year do you think we could call each other by our first names?"

"I think that would be fine Pansy, by the way you look really nice tonight."

"Thanks George so do you, um well let's try and write some more of the song."

"Okay I think I might have another line for you to add to your part of the song."

"Alright let me see it."

George didn't want to sing the girl's part so he just showed it to her and sat there hoping she would like it and sing again for him, and she did also adding in her part from the beginning.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me tonight I need help believing your with me tonight. My wildest dreaming could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me. Just for this moment as long as you're mine."

She finished the last line of the words George gave her and she looked into his stormy blue eyes once again, which held something different than before, they held wanting, and passion. At the same time George looked into Pansy's eyes seeing something different as well, he saw desire, confusion, and shyness all in the same two eyes.

"Um well I think it will fit perfectly into the song George see you do have some talent for romance."

"Thanks Pansy wow it's getting kind of hot in here isn't it?"

" I would have to say the same thing."

With that said she unbuttoned her robes and took them off underneath her robes was a shirt that got George's blood boiling among other things. The shirt was low cut showing off her cleavage, and boy did George like that, the shirt itself was dark green with a small white kitten it had a saying under the kitten "Wanna see my pussycat."

"George I will be right back I have to go get something to drink."

George sat there watching her walk away thinking to himself out loud.

"Bloody hell she does have a nice backside."

The five students in the corner had to stifle their laughter at that one. George was trying to calm himself down as Pansy came back to their table, she had two glasses with her.

" Here George I brought you something back to drink I mean you said it was getting hot in here so I thought you might be thirsty as well."

"Thanks Pansy I was thirsty, and you had a good idea by taking off your robes I think I might do that as well."

Pansy sat there in shock she had seen him walking around school without his robes on and she didn't know if she could stop staring enough to work on the song. He took off his robes and he was wearing a dragon tooth necklace around his neck and he was wearing a slightly tight red and gold Quidditch warm-up shirt. Just as he did that he shook his hair to get it to lay right on his back, oh Pansy loved his hair, she choked on her drink when he did that.

" Are you okay Pansy?"

"Huh? Oh yea I am fine it just went down the wrong tube, but anyways I think I have some more of the song in my mind just let me write it down then I will sing it for you okay?"

"You go ahead and do whatever you want Pansy I am at you're mercy when it comes to these things."

Once again the five in the corner were trying to stifle their laughter again because of what George had said. At the same time they were trying not to laugh Pansy was sitting there with quill in hand writing ferociously.

"Okay I got the rest of my part done want to hear it now George?"

" Yeah go ahead can't wait to hear it."

" Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee laying beside you. With you wanting me, and just for this moment. As long as you're mine I've lost all resistance and crossed the borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine. Well George what did you think of it?"

" I thought it was bloody brilliant and when you sang it, it just sounded so amazing."

"Thanks George well now we have to get you're part done."

"Well I think I have most of it done already while you were getting a drink I had an idea for some of the song, and while you were singing I was making up more of the song in my head."

"Alright well write it down and then sing it too me."

"I am a bad singer Pansy so make sure to plug you're ears."

" I don't think you will be that bad of a singer I mean nobody is truly horrible, well maybe Draco but that's different he was drunk so, yea sorry I ramble sometimes go ahead."

" Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under you're spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell."

"Wow George that sounded amazing I didn't know you could sing like that, you have a really good voice on you."

"Thanks Pansy just don't say that around Fred or any of the rest of my family they would probably laugh at me."

"Don't worry I won't George."

The five were standing over there looking at Fred who was turning red in the face from trying to hold the laughter inside of him. They all glared at him, because if he lost it then Pansy and George would know that they had been watching and listening to them, when he saw their faces he shut up.

"George I have another part to the song that we can add too it, it's for when we sing together."

"Okay well sing that part and then we can go back and sing from the top how does that sound?"

" It sounds perfect okay here it goes. Every moment as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. That's all I've got right now."

"That sounded good Pansy, wake up my body and make up for lost time, it sounds romantic and full of wanting and desire."

"That's what I was going for George."

When she said that all things in the room went blurry for the two students all they both saw was each other. Pansy's green eyes were now full of desire no longer was there confusion or shyness it was all desire. George's blue eyes held dark stormy passion, and a burst of lust.

"Pansy I have to ask you something."

"Yes what is it George?"

" I have the strongest urge to come over there right now and kiss you, and I want to know if that would be okay with you?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you all night George, I give you my permission to kiss me."

George got up out of his seat and started to walk around the table towards Pansy. As he was walking Pansy stood up and started to walk towards him, when they met up in the center of the Great Hall George took one step closer to Pansy and she did so as well. When they finally were standing in front of one another they were so close Pansy's breast were touching George, they both could no longer control the feelings they both felt. Pansy tilted her head upwards and George bent his head downwards, their lips finally met in an amazing fiery explosion. George pushed his lips harder onto Pansy's lips, causing her to wrap her small arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her. He responded by putting his arms around her waist pulling her so close her breasts were planted firmly on his chest. Slowly but surely he pushed open her mouth with his tongue and softly licked the edges of her lips thus making her even more excited than before she cautisly met her tongue with his. This caused George to more firmly massage his tongue with hers. They broke apart a few minutes later and pulled away far enough to look at one another.

" George I have never felt a kiss like that before, what does this mean?"

"Pansy I have never ever kissed a girl like that before, and I have never enjoyed a kiss as much as I just did."

" Again though what does it mean, I mean is this saying like we like each other, or is this saying the words we are writing are getting our senses aroused?"

" I don't think it has anything to do with the song we are writing Pansy I became extremely attracted to you the night we had our big fight, and it just keeps growing from there."

" God George I think I am feeling the same thing but I am scared if we were to take this further what would you're family and friends say, what would my family and friends say, I don't want them to hate me or you."

"If we really want to continue what is happening with us then we are going to have to face the facts, that some people will not like it and some people will. I mean would you're two best friends have a problem with it?"

"No I don't think so because I overheard you're sister and brother talking about us, and how all you're friends and mind think we like each other. Plus you're sister and Granger are going to the dance with Draco and Blaise."

"What how do you know that?"

"I was listening to their conversation I heard them mention my name so I went to listen in on it."

"My, my Pansy dear you are just sneaky aren't you?"

"Yes I am it is one of my best qualities."

" I don't think so I can think of some more things you are good at."

In the corner the five were trying not to listen to the talk Pansy and George were having, it was kind of grossing them out a little. Then Dumbledore came into the room, and looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Children I will remind you again that the song must be finished by 8pm tonight."

With that said he walked out the door only minutes after he had walked in.

"You don't think he saw us do you?" whispered Ginny from the corner

"Yes darling sister of mine I know he saw us remember he sees and hears everything." Replied Fred

"I just think he is glad that Slytherin and Gryffindor are getting along with each other." Said Blaise

They put their attention back onto George and Pansy who were now sitting back in their seats working on the song.

" Hey I have another part of the song but its only one line for me to sing it is what people will say when they find out that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor got together."

" Alright George let's hear it."

" Say there's no future for us as a pair."

" That's perfect because I think I have the rest of the song in my head just let me write it down."

She sat there writing down the words and George was staring at her the entire time she was writing she was in his eyes beautiful.

" Okay here it goes, and though I may know I don't care! Just for this moment as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine, and borrow the moonlight. Until it is through, and I know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine."

She just sat there afterwards looking at him all smiles.

" Well what do you think George?"

"I Miss Parkinson think we have a winner on our hands, but I have two more parts to add. At the end of the last line I should say "What is it?" you should say "It's just for the first time I feel. Then you should pause and say quietly "I feel wicked."

"George that would sound perfect let's try and sing it from the top completely."

Pansy went over to George and kissed him soundly on the lips before he could say anything. They both stood up next to each other getting ready to sing the song they had written about their feelings for one another. Pansy started out first. As she started out singing she was looking right into George's eyes.

" Kiss me too fiercely, hold me to tight I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance, and crossed the borderline; and if it turns out it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine."

Then George got really closer to her and rubbed her cheek with his hand softly before he started to sing.

" Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under you're spell and somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell.

They both met for a small kiss on the lips before standing across from one another and holding hands as they began their part together in the song.

" Every moment as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."

Then George had to sing his part in the song, as he was singing the song they were staring at each other right in the eyes.

" Say there's no future for us as a pair."

Once again the two came together in the song.

" And though I may know I just don't care. Just for this moment as long as you're mine, come by how you want to. See how bright we shine, borrow the moonlight. Until it is through, and I know I'll be here holding you! As long as you're mine."

As they finished the song they came together in a kiss, and George backed away.

"What is it Pansy?"

"It's just for the first time I feel" Then she paused and whispered softly "wicked."

After the completely finished the song Pansy and George stood there looking at each other not saying a word, their eyes were saying it all. They both were falling for each other. Just as they were about to kiss Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall walked in.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Parkinson the teachers are ready to hear you now."

"Mr. Weasley I hope there won't be a problem during the song will there?"

"Never Prof. Snape I don't cause trouble."

"Yeah right and I'm a dementor."

" Really Severus I didn't know that." Laughed Minerva

He just scowled and walked out of the room followed by Prof. McGonagall.

" Well Pansy are you ready to sing the song in front of people?"

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

They walked out of the great hall and walked into the classroom which was where the tryouts were being held at. When they walked in they got a shock it was just the teachers it was the other kids who had tried out as well. Some of the were laughing quietly about how bad this duet was going to be because of the hatred between their two houses.

" Well you two have you written a song completely?"

" Yes Professor Dumbledore me and George wrote it all the way through."

" Okay then give me the lyrics so I can look at them when you are singing, and the box to your left will be the box that will make up the music to go with you're words, that's about it so go ahead."

Pansy and George stood there kind of nervous about what they were about to do.

" George I'm scared I mean what if I choke or something?"

"Pansy you have nothing to worry about just sing it like you were singing when it was just me and you, if you do that we have no problem and we will be fine."

" Okay I will try my hardest."

They got into position standing across from one another their arms reaching across the empty space between them holding hands. The music started and when it came time to start to sing she started right on time.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me to tight I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance, and crossed the borderline; and if it turns out it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine."

George leaned over and kissed her cheek softly before he started singing his part.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under you're spell and somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell."

All the students and the professors were amazed at the chemistry these two had together considering what had happened last night between them. For what happened last night was obviously far from either of their minds. Everyone listened as they continued their song.

" Every moment as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."

Then Pansy stopped singing and her and George turned and faced the crowd and George sang the line that everyone was thinking.

" Say there's no future for us as a pair."

Pansy right then and there took a huge intake of air before she joined him in continuing the song.

" And though I may know I just don't care. Just for this moment as long as you're mine, come by how you want to. See how bright we shine, borrow the moonlight. Until it is through, and I know I'll be here holding you! As long as you're mine."

Then everyone looked confused when George turned to Pansy with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it Pansy?"

" It's just for the first time" then everyone paused wanting to know what she felt then she said it in a hushed voice " I feel wicked."

After that last line was sang Pansy jumped into George's arms and planted a big kiss right on his lips. Almost all of the people in the class room remained motionless, not knowing if they should clap or if they boo or if they should do anything. Nobody really did anything until Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, and Fred came walking in together Slytherin and Gryffindor side by side, when they walked in all five of them started clapping and cheering for them, that's when all the other students started to do the same as they were doing. Their cheers were the loudest out of all the kids trying out for the duet at the dance.

"Well I do not think we need to think about this any longer, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Weasley congratulations you two get to sing at the dance for the whole student body."

Right after he said that people were coming up to them telling them how great of a job they did together. Teachers were coming over to give them thanks for not hating one another just for being from different houses. Once the room was cleared out of the other students just Pansy, George, and Dumbledore were still inside. Then Pansy went up to the Headmaster.

"You knew by making us write a song we would fall for each other didn't you sir?"

"Ah Miss Parkinson you are indeed a smart one I shall have to tell Miss Granger to watch out for you."

Dumbledore walked to the door with a tinkle in his weary blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

GETTING THE DRESS

GOING TO THE DANCE

TAKES PLACE 3 MONTHS LATER

Pansy was sitting in the common room talking quietly with Draco and Blaise about her and George. Now that she was dating him, the girls in the house warmed up to her, they realized all this time she really was only friends with Draco and Blaise. All of the sudden one of the girl came running down from the bedrooms and ran up to her and interrupted her conversation.

" Pansy I know you are busy but a bird just landed in our room and dropped off a really expensive looking box."

Pansy was curious as to what it was she went upstairs to get it and bring it back into the common room with her. She wanted the boys to be there with her incase it was something bad. She slowly opened it and gasped in shock. It was the dark green dress, with silver linings that she had tried on at the dress store. She didn't know who got it for her because it was really expensive she could barely afford it with the money her parents gave to her.

" Draco, Blaise did you guys get this for me?"

"No Pansy we told you we will never step into a dress shop again, maybe you look at the card and see who is it from."

She opened the card and her mouth just dropped wide open with more shock.

"Oh my god I didn't know he was I mean oh my lord."

"What is it Pansy?"

"When me and George had our detention in the kitchens I was yelling at him about how I had to be there with him and not out getting my dress. I guess he went to the store and asked them what dress I tried on and had them hold for me."

" Pans how much was this dress?"

"Let's put it this way Blaise I could barely afford it."

" Damn Pansy I think that boy really loves you."

"He does that's what the card says."

They took the card and read it, it said " I know it was my fault you couldn't go get you're dress so I bought it for you, I want you to know Pansy Marie Parkinson that I love you. Love George"

Pansy put the dress back into the box and walked out of the common room towards the Quidditch pitch where George and his team were practicing.

" George Arthur Weasley you get down here this instant."

At this point all the team was down on the ground as George walked over to Pansy.

" What's wrong Love?"

" What's wrong you ask, why did you buy that dress for me I could've worn something I already had."

Listen I felt bad okay don't worry about it, it's a gift from me to you I love you Pansy I may not be able to give you the world but I can try and give you a small part of it."

" Don't get me wrong George I love the dress all I am saying is no offence but even I could barely afford it, how the hell did you?"

"no offence taken but I have been saving up my money since I was five years old to use for a joke shop, well with my money and Fred's and our friend Lee Jordan's money we have enough for the store to open it next summer. There was enough left in my money that I could buy you the dress."

" George you are the best guy in the world, I am sorry I yelled at you, but you know you were right about all the other times I was a spoiled rich kid but I want to change."

"Baby you have already changed you are with me that is saying something, and no matter what anyone says I love you."

" George you're going to make me cry I love you too."

" Now Pansy you go get dressed for the dance and I will meet you at the bottom of the stairs, love you sweetie."

'I love you too George I will see you in about two hours."

With that said all the girls realized the only had two hours to get ready and they ran after Pansy to go get dressed. All the guys sat there laughing at how the girls were, they laughed even harder when they saw that Draco had run with the girls back to the dorms.

" I swear he takes more time to get ready then any girl I know." Laughed Blaise

Then Ron walked up to him and stood right in front of him, Blaise had to look up because Ron was almost three inches taller than him.

"Listen Zambini I know you like Hermione and I know that Malfoy likes Ginny but I swear if either of you hurts them I will personally see too it that you never walk again."

"Trust me Weasley I would never hurt you're sister or Hermione, they have become close friends with Pansy and she is like my sister, and plus I love you're sister so I wouldn't hurt them okay?"

"Okay fine I will trust you for now."

After saying that he held his hand out to Blaise for him to shake it, and they shook hands. That was all out of the way now and the guys decided that they should head inside to get dressed for the dance. George was nervous because he and Pansy had to sing their song in front of the whole entire school with their parents there. You see tonight was a special dance it was a dance with the parents there so they could see how their kids were doing. He knew his parents would be there and they would be shocked to him with a Slytherin, especially one who was best friends with a Malfoy and a Zambini. He also knew that Pansy's mother would be there as well as Malfoy and Zambini's mothers.

TWO HOURS LATER

Pansy was getting ready to walk out the door when her mother came up to her, Pansy was shocked she didn't think her mother would be here tonight.

" Sweetie you look absolutely stunning, whoever you're date is, will be the envy of all the other boys."

" Momma what are you doing here, I didn't think you would be up to coming how are you doing?"

"I am doing great honey after the last fight me and you had when you left home after Christmas I knew I had to get some help so I have been clean and sober since January 3rd."

" Oh momma I am so proud of you, I love you thought I was going to lose you for a bit there."

" You will never lose me honey I will be right here with you, now I hear from Blaise and Draco that you get the honor of singing a duet with a boy. Can I ask who this boy is, do I know him?"

" Mom you have to wait until the dance just like everyone else now I have to meet my date, see you in there momma."

Pansy walked down to the front of the stairs where George was waiting, they walked around the corner so they could go into the Great Hall unnoticed, and get behind the curtains before they went on stage. Everyone was sitting down in the Great Hall awaiting who would sing the duet, only the teachers, the people who tried out, and the two Slytherins and three Gryffindors knew who it was. Draco and Blaises' mothers were a little miffed that their boys had dates from Gryffindor, also they were very curious to see who Pansy was dating because the boys wouldn't say who it was. Then Dumbledore got up in front of everyone and started talking.

" Now as most of you know there will be a boy and a girl performing a duet together tonight and when they sing I'd advise everyone, even the adults to listen to the lyrics carefully. But for now let's enjoy the wonderful performance."

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats awaiting the two singers.

" George I don't know if I can do this my mother and you're parents are out there and so is a bunch of other parents from both of our houses, and plus all the students that don't know we are the ones singing."

" Pansy I love you okay, and you love me that is all we need to get through this just remember just sing it like you sang it before. Full of heart and love, you can do it baby I know you can."

"Okay I can do this okay I can do it, oh god I love you George."

" I know baby I love you too, more than anything come on now let's rock this Hall."

The lights were dimmed so nobody could see them yet, and the curtain rose and the music started up. Pansy was standing across from George holding his hand, while in her other hand she had a muggle microphone so everyone could hear her. The lights came up, and everyone except those who knew were shocked. Nobody was more shocked than Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Parkinson, there children were up there together, they were suppose to hate each other. Mrs. Parkinson looked at her two friends who were just as shocked as she was. All three of them glanced over to where the boys were sitting and just smiled and waved sheepishly. Before the started singing Mrs. Parkinson looked over at Mrs. Weasley who was looking at her they were both glaring at each other, they finally looked forwards to watch the kids. Pansy started to sing the beginning of the song.

" Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying here beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance and crossed the borderline. And if it turns out, its over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine."

George leaned over and whispered in her ear that he loved her and kissed her cheek before he started singing his part.

" Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes, somehow I've fallen, under you're spell. And somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell."

George then spun her around until she was resting her head on his shoulder and she brought the microphone up to her mouth and joined him in singing.

" Every moment, as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time."

Pansy took her microphone down and looked up at George as he sang.

" Say there's no future for us as a pair."

She brought the microphone back up to her mouth and started to belt out the rest of the lyrics with George still holding her.

" And though I may know I don't care! Just for this moment as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine, borrow the moonlight, until it is through. And I know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine."

Everyone sat there in shock as the song came to a finish, then George and Pansy came together in a kiss. Just as they kissed George pulled away and looked confused, as did everyone else then he asked her a question.

"Pansy what is it?"

" It's just for the first time" and she paused looking into the crowd seeing her classmates, her mother, her teachers, her friends parents, and her boyfriend's parents. " I feel wicked" and the song ended with them kissing on stage. At this point most of the students and parents stood up and clapped cheering because they had done so well. Pansy and George looked into the crowd and saw their mothers yelling at each other. They both hopped off the stage and ran over there, their friends met them over there as well.

" I should have known my daughter would have her mind poisoned by one of you're sons since you have so many of them"

" How do you know it wasn't you're daughter that poisoned my son I mean look at who her friends are and who you're in company of, and just look where you're husband is."

" Both of you stop screaming at each other why can't you just be happy for me and Pansy?"

" Dear boy, you may think you are in love with my daughter but you aren't I will not have her dating a Weasley, and I am sure you're mother doesn't want you dating a Parkinson."

" Mother I do not care if you don't like his mother or his family for that matter all that matters to me is that I love George, and there is nothing you can do about it."

" Oh honey there is a lot of things I could do, and I will be doing them starting tomorrow you are transferring to another school, if that is what I have to do to keep you away from him."

" Mom do you see what you are doing to me you are doing what your mother did to you."

" What are you talking about dear."

" You told me you're mother was trying to get you to marry someone you didn't want too, so you ran away to marry the guy you wanted too. Mom I love you a lot but if you try and keep me from George I will run away and not come back."

" Pansy dear you aren't being serious are you I mean come on dear I am sure you can find someone better than a Weasley."

"Hey I resent that I think I am a fine catch don't you Pansy?"

"Yes I think you are an awesome catch and I am not leaving you."

"Good I wont give you the chance if you left me I would go hunt for you until I found you, I finally found love and I'm not turning my back on it."

" I love you George."

" I love you too, Pansy."

" Stop it now George this is just a school thing do you think once summer comes and you leave Hogwarts for the last time you would still want to be with someone who has two years left in school?"

" Mom why are you doing this to me, I mean dad please try to reason with her, I love Pansy and I've already talked to Dumbledore, and Fred, and we are putting off the joke shop for two years and Dumbledore is giving me a job here at Hogwarts as a helping hand with Quidditch."

" George Weasley you never told me you were going to do that shouldn't you have told me I mean I am you're girlfriend?"

" I wanted to surprise you but our mothers decided they wanted to chose who we can and cannot be with."

" Now, now children you know you're mothers can be a bit over the top.

" Well I have never Albus you do not have right to talk to me that way."

"Mrs. Parkinson or should I say Holly, if I remember correctly you and Mrs. Weasley or Molly were friends in school were you not?"

" We were but things change people change."

" Holly, I remember you and Molly being in my office almost every other day for making trouble, or being out after hours with boys. Don't you think you can let you're daughter be happy. She has made knew friends this year she is friends with all the Weasley children at the school now, she is friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Since she started dating George, her two best friends have become involved with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. That is something that nobody ever thought would happen. You're daughter and George have single handedly stopped the riff between Slytherin and Gryffindor, that riff my dear has been going on since the beginning of Hogwarts."

" You know he is right Holly it is time to bury the hatred and be happy for you're daughter."

" Narcissa I never thought I would hear you say that I mean you're husband would never approve of his son dating a Weasley, what would he say if he knew?"

" I don't care if he knows I have let that man run my son's life for too long it is time to let him make his own choices, as we speak right now the ministry is getting him to sign the divorce papers I am going back to being a Black instead of a Malfoy."

The look on Draco's face was amazing it was a cross between happiness and tears of joy. Holly just looked at her daughter who was crying and being comforted by George Weasley, then she looked at Molly who was tearing up as well.

" Well I guess I have no choice in the matter and Pansy was right I was going to do to her exactly what my mother tried to do to me. Pansy dear I am sorry I came here tonight to tell you I was sober and then I go and mess it up again I am so sorry George, Molly and the rest of you. I love you Pansy you have every right to still be mad at me."

" I am not mad at you mother I am just hurt you would try and do that to me I mean I know you were set in you're ways but that doesn't mean you can't change I mean I fell in love mother and I never thought I would."

" I know you did honey I am sorry through and through, oh yea and by the way you two did an awesome job up there."

"Thank you Mrs. Parkinson we had to write a song for the Valentine's Day dance as a punishment for fighting but it worked out in the end, didn't it Dumbledore?"

" Albus you did it again didn't you he did that to me and Blaise's father we had to write a song for I think it was Valentine's day as well and it ended up getting us together."

" Well you know me Makela, I just knew you two would be good together and look I was right, you two last I heard were still in love, and you produced a handsome, smart, healthy boy. I'm sure he would be agreeing with me if he was here."

"Well he should be getting home soon."

"What Mom, dad is coming home I mean I thought they said he wasn't getting out for a long time?"

"I am not sure who did it but someone put in a good word for you're father and they were able to prove that he was innocent and wasn't a death eater."

"Blaise I am so happy for you I know you love you're father."

" Thanks Pansy don't be so sad you have a wonderful guy here who loves you and you're mother is here and she's better now, why are you still looking sad?"

"It might be because the most important man in her life wasn't here before, but baby girl I am here now."

When Pansy heard that she turned around to see her father standing there smiling at her with tears in his eyes. She just smiled really big and jumped into her father's arms hugging as hard as she could since she hasn't gotten to hug him in over 6 months. After the hug he walked over to George and stuck out his hand.

"If you don't mind I would like to shake the hand of the man who has made my little girl happy."

"I would love to shake you're hand Sir you and you're wife have raised a beautiful and charming girl."

"Thank you George we tried our best, she did have a little trouble when she was younger with Draco, and Blaise trying to get her into trouble."

"Yeah sorry bout that Mr. Parkinson. Shouted Draco and Blaise

"Well everybody I do believe we have a dance to partake in Filch music please."

Everyone starting dancing which each other Pansy and Blaise's parents were dancing together man and wife for the first time in a long time. Even Draco's mother was dancing with Severus Snape.

" Well Pansy I think tonight was a success do you agree with me darling?"

" Oh yes I do George I love you I truly do, I am so glad I slipped on you and you're damn brother's invention, or I wouldn't have gotten to meet you."

" Ah Pansy I love you too baby forever, and yes I am glad with the invention as well I got to find you."

They just leaned over to each other and kissed on the lips the fire and passion was still there, just like their very first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

At that very moment Pansy Marie Weasley was sitting in her bedroom thinking of the past 18 years and everything that had gone on, she had, had seven children same as Mrs. Weasley, who was very proud to have seven grandkids from one couple. She was sitting in her room thinking about how fast the time had gone her kids were growing up so much, but she was happy in her life she had the perfect husband, perfect kids, perfect aunts and uncles, perfect grandparents for her kids, and she still had all of her friends and their children as well. She also had the perfect job well so she thought, her job was to stay home and take care of the house and the children when they were home from school, she didn't have to work because George made enough for the whole family.

All of the boys got their father's bright orange hair, but they got Pansy's facial features. All seven of the children got a mixture of Pansy and George's eyes. The three oldest kids got Pansy's green eyes, but the younger four got their father's stormy blue eyes.

Her husband was actually on the way home from King's Cross with her children today was summer vacation's official first day. It would be a celebration of sorts because her eldest son Michael, who looked just like his father had just finished his seventh year at Hogwarts, and her second eldest son Chad would be in his seventh year when the summer was over. Chad was sort of a mix between his older uncles Charlie and Bill. Her son Shaun who is 15 his life dream was to become Head Boy his seventh year, George often joked he wouldn't want to be Head Boy, because he would end up like his uncle Percy. Shaun would laugh and say well I will be the fun head boy. Then there was Conner much wiser than his 13 years, we all laugh and say it was because he hung out with his Aunt Hermione too much. He too wanted to be Head Boy, just like his Aunt was Head girl. Some say that Conner could have passed for Percy, he always said he didn't look like him, because he joked he didn't want to be stuck up and ugly as he put it. Then there was Fred and George they had just completed their first year at Hogwarts and they were the youngest players on the Quidditch team since their Uncle Harry, you see there are beaters same position their father and his twin brother were. It was often rumored Snape retired when he heard the Weasley twins were coming back to Hogwarts. They have the knack of playing jokes just like the older Fred and George. You could tell that they both were the carbon copies of their father right now to the small mole right on the side of George's face. The pride and joy of Pansy's life was Daisy she was the last of the litter she is ten years old meaning she will be off to Hogwarts at the end of the summer and Pansy was terrified it was her baby girl the only girl she had, and she was one of three girls in the whole family. She unlike her brothers had her mother's black hair with her father's eyes, he was always saying she was going to stop the hearts of many boys. Her and George weren't ready for her to grow up yet, but also excited because she would be with her brothers at Hogwarts now.

Pansy looked out the window to see her daughter sitting outside waiting for her brothers and father to come home; she decided to go join her.

" Darling Daisy don't worry they will be home soon I know you have missed them."

" Yes momma I have missed them even though they all love to pick on me, well except for Chad he always protects me from the rest of them."

As they were talking they noticed that the car was pulling up, it looked like a small car but instead there was enough room for nine people to fit comfortably in.

" Mom I think they are home."

"Yes indeed they are honey come on let's go greet them."

They walked over to the car and out came Chad sweeping up Daisy in his arms and hugging her. Then out came the rest of the boys all running over to Pansy and hugging her, and hugging Daisy. Finally out came George walking over to his wife and kissing her sound on the lips.

" You know Pansy dear for being 35 you do not look a day over 17."

" Flattery will get you nowhere George."

" Well it did at one point, yes I do believe seven times if I am correct."

" Ha you are so smart, and I love you for it."

" I love you too my dear, come on let's go instead and get ready for the family they will be here in about an hour."

Pansy and Daisy were in the kitchen making some food, well Pansy was making it with her wand while Daisy watched, and the boys and their father were outside cleaning up the yard and setting up the tables for the family 43 people that would be there. Pansy's parents would be there, George's parents would be there as would three of his siblings, and so would their children as well. Hermione and Blaise, along with Harry and Luna; although they may have not been family by blood in every other way they were family.

"Honey do you think you can find my old Quidditch uniform we might play a couple of rounds."

"George Weasley you will not be playing quidditch on you're son's celebration the last time you played on a special day you almost killed yourself."

"It was an accident Pansy."

"It was you're daughter's 6th birthday she spent it crying because she thought her father was going to die. It is final George you aren't playing quidditch today in fact nobody is I have banished all the brooms away for the night, I just one family night with those bloody brooms, please baby."

"Ok fine just because I love you, but I hope you know tomorrow we are going out there to play."

"That is fine as long as it isn't tonight."

Then all the sudden they heard a loud commotion from outside of the house, and they went running out too see what it was. When they got outside they were greeted by Pansy's parents whose arms were full of gifts for the children.

"Mother I told you that the kids do not need to get gifts ever time you come to see them, they already know that you and dad love them."

"I know dear but I like to give them something and spoil 'em."

"Well fine just this last time, alright Mother?"

"Okay fine, fine whatever you say you are their mother after all. Now where is my little angel Daisy?"

"I'm down here granny you forgot I am really short."

"Oh Daisy wow sweetie you are really growing up fast before you know it you will be at Hogwarts with you're brothers."

"I won't be there with Michael he isn't going to be there who is going to protect me from mean people?"

"Honey I am sure Chad will protect you, I mean he has done a good job so far hasn't he?"

"Yes he has but there is a lot more kids at school than just Chad."

"Oh honey you won't have to worry you will have so many family members there with you at the same time."

Daisy just shrugged her shoulders and walked away trying to find something to do until her other cousins showed up. She didn't have to wait long her uncle Fred and Aunt Katie came soon with their five kids she ran over to them all and hugged them. Fred's family was interesting see Fred and Katie wanted all their kid's names to start with the same letter they chose the letter "j" they had five kids like that. The oldest was Jessica she was 15, she had her mother's soft blonde hair with her father's attitude, she was quite popular at Hogwarts and a lot of the guys wanted her attention, but she didn't want anyone guy's attention unless it was the attention of James one of her parent's friend's son. Then there was Josh he was 13 and a trouble maker, he was the one who helped the twins in their first year get into trouble. He was the spitting image of his Uncle Ron, right down to the strange expressions. There was also Jamie who is 12 years old he is closest to his cousin Conner the two of them could pass as twins if they wanted to, not so much with looks; but with the way they acted and talked it was like talking to the same person. Now Jackson was one of the youngest in the family and he would be entering his first year of Hogwarts along with Daisy she was happy because at least she would have some family the same age as her going into school, he was just as happy about this as she was. Then the baby of the family Jacob he is only eight years old, he was the youngest out of the whole family he knew that he would be going to school his last two years without anybody. Fred like his brother worked at the shop and Katie worked at Hogwarts in the library, since Madam Pince had retired.

The next bunch of people came into the house by floo, it was Ginny and Draco's family. First came the kids then came Ginny with a mad looking Draco behind her.

"Ginny why does you're husband look so pissed?"

"Why don't you ask Arthur he is starting to talk like the other kids in Slytherin you do not even want to know what he called Hermione and Blaise's kids earlier today."

"Oh no Ginny he didn't, well I sure hope Draco put him in his place about calling people that."

"Oh yeah he did Arthur isn't allowed to fly all summer until he has learned his lesson."

"Well good he needs to learn it."

Now that Ginny's family was there the adults got to talking. All the Malfoy kids were a mixture of Draco and Ginny. Take the eldest one for example Draco Jr. he is 15 and he had his father's bright blonde hair with Ginny's eyes and her temper, he was one kid you didn't want to mess with on a bad day. Arthur he was a special boy, in the family they called him the adopted one of the whole clan, they said this because he was always so mean and rude. Ron often joked he was a carbon copy of Draco his first four years at Hogwarts. He didn't look anything like Ginny, he had his father's eyes, facial features, hair, and attitude. Even his little sister was scared to go by him, she would act like he wasn't there, and he did the same to her. Oh boy and Marcus, he was the sweetest boy you could ever ask for, he didn't have many friends and he was the only one out of the entire family to be put in another house besides Slytherin and Gryffindor, he was put into Hufflepuff. Then last but not least was Molly she was the pride of Draco a true daddy's girl she could do whatever she wanted and get away with it. When you got her and Daisy together they could charm any of their brothers or cousins to do anything for them. She had blonde hair with green eyes, and she was precious with a little button nose. She unlike her brothers wanted to be in the same house with her Uncle George's kids, well she just wanted to be where ever Daisy was. Draco was working at the Ministry with Blaise doing odd and end things in the proper usage of Magic department. Just like Pansy, Ginny was a stay at home mom. Draco said he didn't want her to have to work when he had the money to take care of her.

The next family to come was Ron and Lavender they had beautiful tanned children, a perfect mix between black and white, all with bright shining blue eyes. Ron Jr. was the best friend of his cousin Chad, both of them being the same age. Ron Jr. had his mother's complexion with his father's expressions just like his cousin Josh did. He often stuck up for Jessica, Molly, and Daisy them being the only girls he like Chad thought it was their jobs. Nick was a riot, he was so smart he had actually finished his schooling at Hogwarts one year before Michael did. He was currently working at the wand shop to take over for the older gentleman that worked there. He may have been smart but all he wanted to do was make wands he too had his mother's complexion and had red and black hair it was a mix of the two. Their youngest son was named Remus after his favorite teacher at Hogwarts. When he came to school his first year, it was that year that Dumbledore let Prof. Lupin come back to school to teach his old position and Remus and Lupin got along great. He had darker skin than his two brothers and he was the only one from that family in Slytherin. Lavender worked at a beauty supply store that sold beauty care products to young girls and women. Ron was a Keeper for Cudley Cannons, the whole family was proud of him.

As soon as they all sat down at the table they all heard 2 pops and knew that Harry and Luna were here with their two kids. Who were named after Harry's two favorite people James his father and Sirius his godfather. James was 15 and the spitting image of the grandfather whom he never got to meet, he had dark black hair with glasses matching his father and grandfather's glasses. He was also seeker just like his dad, and the person he was named after. Their second son Sirius often acted like his father as well although he liked to act like his dad's godfather Sirius, he even wanted to become a dog like he was. He had Luna's blonde hair with her excitement for made-up animals the two of them often went on trips looking for these animals, they always came home empty handed though. He was just like Remus they got along just like the elder Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore always said that Sirius, James, Remus, and Blaise Jr. were like the marauders all over again well minus the turning on you're best friends type thing. Harry worked at the Ministry trying Aurors, the job paid very well. Luna took over the magazine her father owned.

All the adults were talking in the kitchen, while all the kids were split off into groups mostly by age. Most of the family was wondering where Hermione and Blaise were because they were supposed to be there about an hour ago. All the sudden Blaise Jr. and Albus who were both spitting images of their father came through the fire without their parents. Ginny walked over to the boys.

"Blaise where are you're parents?"

"I don't know if they are coming Aunt Ginny they have been fighting about something all day long and mum was crying when I left and dad was yelling so I just took Albus and came here. I mean he was getting ready to cry because mum and dad have been fighting for the last week."

"Well just go outside and see the family and don't worry about it."

"Okay we will be outside, come on Albus."

Albus followed his brother outside and went over to where his cousins were. The adults sat there trying to figure out what had happened to Hermione and Blaise they were so happy about two weeks ago. At that very minute Hermione came through the fire crying her eyes out.

"Oh my god Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ginny

"Blaise is having an affair, I just know he is, every single night he stays out saying he is at the office, well I called over there last night they said he left about 10 pm but he didn't get home until well past 2 am."

"What am I going to tell the boys Ginny I don't know what to do I thought I was making him happy."

"Hold on Hermione now I have been friends with Blaise since I was 3 I do not think he would be cheating on you I mean he loves you so much, he is always raving to me about you and the boys."

"If you are just telling me this to stop me from crying it isn't working Draco I mean I know he is cheating on me there is no other excuse."

"HERMIONE ZAMBINI HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU?" said Blaise coming through the fire

" DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME YOU BASTARD I KNOW YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME I MEAN I CALLED YOU'RE OFFICE LAST NIGHT THEY SAID YOU LEFT BY 10 PM BUT YOU DIDN'T GET IN UNTIL PAST 2AM WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Hermione dear I went to the bar with some friends from work okay I am not cheating on you I love you baby you know that.

"Then what about all the other nights Blaise for the past week you have been staying late at the offices what is going on with you?"

"I don't know okay I feel like I don't even know my own kids anymore they always want to go over to their uncles houses and play with their cousins or go see their uncles, they never want to see me I mean the other day I came home and Albus looked at me like he didn't even know me."

"Blaise that is just because ever since you got that job at the ministry you are never home and now it has gotten worse in the past week, I mean you leave before they get up in the morning and you come home when they are already in bed. I know you love this job but either you are going to have to cut back on the hours or get a different job because you're kids don't even know you anymore."

"I know baby and I am sorry right after you left I went to work and told them I needed a month off of work and they said I could take it. I have a whole month to be with you and the kids."

"That is all we wanted dad." Said Albus from behind him.

The whole Zambini family did a group hug and Hermione stopped crying and mouthed to Blaise that she loved him, he looked back at her and mouthed it at her as well. The two kids went back outside and Blaise and Hermione joined the other adults in the conversation.

All the adults looked outside at the children thinking of the last 18 years all eight grandparents were proud of their children and grandkids. All 12 parents were so proud of their children the kids would never have to go without having at least one friend after all there was 23 of them. Not one single person could say anything bad about their family.


	6. Chapter 6

You're Still Mine

Chapter One

Pansy Weasley was sitting there thinking of all the things that had gone on in the past three years. About three years ago her oldest son Michael, who was now 21 years old, had graduated from Hogwarts, he was now working with his Uncle Blaise at the Ministry as a technician's assistant. He was truly happy there, and he was a high paying job as well. About one year after he got the job he actually met Gilda the woman he was now dating.

Her son Chad was now through with Hogwarts as well, he was currently 20 and wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, was thinking of becoming an Auror. Pansy's son Shaun did become Head Boy just like he wanted to be. He was a very happy 18 yr old. Now there was only four Weasley's from George and Pansy's family left at the school. When Shaun got out of Hogwarts he decided to become a teacher. He was now training to take over the Transfiguration position at Durmstrang, he decided he didn't want to back to the place he had spent the past seven years.

Her son Conner would be entering his 6th year of school, and he couldn't wait he was sick and tired of school already. He had changed his whole view on school, and didn't want to become Head Boy anymore, he just wanted to get out of school and be done with it. He thought he might want to work with his uncle Charlie in Romania with the dragons. He had pretty much had a steady girlfriend since he was 14 years old. Fred and George were now 14 and they had even more knack for jokes than they did before. Their father and uncle often took them into the shop with them during the summer. There was also a lot of girls at school who were starting to think the boys were cute, Pansy knew this was trouble she just hoped that they didn't try to get with girls the way their father did.

Daisy was just as sweet as ever, she was now 13, and was into boys. She actually had her first boyfriend already she was dating Hermione and Blaise's son Albus. Pansy was kind of worried about that because if they were to brake up she didn't want them to hate each other for the rest of their lives and still be around each other when the family got together. She had just said goodbye to her children George was taking them to the train Pansy wasn't feeling to well so she laid her head back down on her pillow and went back to bed.

In one of the other Weasley households it wasn't running as well as it should have been. Fred and the younger children got to the train five minutes before it was due to leave. Fred and Katie had been fighting and didn't realize that it was time for the kids to go, their youngest son had to remind them. All of their kids were growing up so fast as well. Jessica had just left Hogwarts with Shaun and James; she was now engaged to marry James. Both set of parents thought it was way to early to be getting engaged but they didn't listen to anyone. They were in love and they weren't going to let anyone tell them anything different.

Their son Joshua was 16 and going into his 6th year with Conner, he was studying harder than he used too. Everybody guessed that Conner had rubbed off on him. Their son Jamie was 15 now, and was on the Quidditch team as a chaser just like his mother was. He lived for the game and was always practicing, and hanging out with his best friend Conner.

Jackson was now 13 and mainly hung out with Albus when he wasn't hanging out with Daisy, Jackson was into the rebel stage and didn't like to listen in school very well. He kind of followed around Fred and George helping them with their jokes.

The couple's youngest son had just finished his first year and Hogwarts and was happy it was over he didn't like school, he didn't have one single family member in his grade, he often hung out by himself because he didn't have many friends. Fred and Katie had been fighting a lot lately and nobody could tell why because they always seemed so happy. Katie was actually thinking of leaving because she said that Fred wasn't the man she had married.

Ginny and Draco had, had a difficult three years with their children. Draco Jr. left Hogwarts at 18 with decent grades and was now working at the Gringotts, with his uncle Bill. He said it was an okay job; he didn't have the energy to go out and find something else.

Their son Arthur, who was 16, was a horrible child still he refused to talk to the Zambini kids or the Potter kids because they were not full blood. A lot of the family felt really bad for Ginny and Draco because they didn't really know what to do with him anymore.

Marcus was 15 and was still the loner of the family, sure he had made some friends in Hufflepuff, but not as many as he should have. He would sometimes go into the library and spend 3 hours in there just hiding from the bigger kids that didn't like him.

Molly was 13 and, a riot she liked to hang out with Daisy when Daisy wasn't with Albus, and she had formed a crush on her cousin's fiancé she knew she would never have a chance but she still liked James. Draco and Ginny's relationship was still the same as it was when they first got married. Every other weekend during the summer when the kids were home from school the couple would trust their kids with the house for the weekend and go somewhere just the two of them. It seemed like they were even more in love them they were back them if that is possible.

Ron probably had it the roughest out of all the family, because his wife at the age of 38 had passed away due to an accident with a horse. She was riding when something spooked the horse and she was bucked in the air and broke her neck, that was about two years ago. His children were the only thing keeping him going.

His son Ron Jr. was 20 just like his cousin Chad and was going towards teaching as well. He was actually going to be teaching with Chad at Durmstrang as the new potions teacher.

Nick was still going strong with the wand store and made better wands then the guy before and he was well off. One of the most successful wizards at the age of 19.

Ron's son Remus was always getting into trouble with the teachers, because of his mother's death. He had stopped hanging out with James, Sirius, and Blaise Jr. as much as he used too. Mainly he just hung to himself hating the world for taking his mother from him. The whole family was still mourning her early death.

Harry and Luna were still going strong, although Luna was having a tough time knowing one of her sons was done with school, and the other one would be done in one year. She wanted to have more kids but Harry always said he didn't know if that would be a good idea. James as said before was engaged to marry Jessica and he was so happy about it. he knew people didn't want it to happen but just like Jess he didn't care he was happy with her. Sirius who was 17 was just like his father's godfather, he just ran around the school with his friends not giving a care in the world. Still doing good at school but having fun with it as well.

Blaise and Hermione in the past three years have grown closer to one another since they almost split up about three years ago. Hermione was happy with her life at the moment, instead of being a stay at home mom like Blaise wanted she went and got a job working at the hospital as a nurse. She was proud of her three boys, Blaise did keep his promise and didn't work so much and spent more time at home. Blaise Jr. was 17 now and, much like Sirius didn't give a damn, just walked around school, with a different girl on his arm each and every day. He didn't like to stick to one girl for too long. His mother Hermione was always trying to get him to stop doing that, but he didn't want to listen to anything they had to say.

Their son Albus was 13 now, and dating George and Pansy's daughter Daisy, they were both glad his first girlfriend was someone that they knew. They also had the same problem with it as Daisy's parents but they hoped they would be mature enough not to let it get it far.

It was safe to say that give or take a few mishaps or a death most of the large family was doing okay in their life.

P.S. THIS IS JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW WHAT THEY DID WITH THEIR LIVES


End file.
